


His Sacrifice

by Crazy_Otaku_4_Life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Character Death, Hurt Peter Parker, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Otaku_4_Life/pseuds/Crazy_Otaku_4_Life
Summary: What would happen if Peter had gotten the Gauntlet off of Thanos on Titan?Let's just say... A lot changed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	His Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> AHKDFHSHBFHWHD New one shot! I'm actually kinda proud of this one ngl. Hope y'all enjoy!  
> By the way, this is also on FanFiction.Net, but I edited it before posting it here.  
> Just gonna say it, I love reading your comments, they make me happy!

They tried.

They all tried _so hard._

Thanos… He was just too strong for them to handle.

But, they had to keep trying... Had to keep trying to take him out, so he wouldn't take half of the world out of the picture.

They ended up on that planet...

Spider Man, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Drax, Quill and Mantis all end up on Titan- Thanos' homeplanet.

They fight him with all they have...

They all thought... They all thought they were doomed- That they had lost! But they kept on fighting!

And they wouldn't stop, not for a long shot...

* * *

"Kid, we've got to attack him with all we have. We need to get that gauntlet." Tony speaks, hand on Peters shoulders, the rest of the group nodding along.

"He's right... We can't let Thanos win!" Mantis exclaims, Drax shouting in agreement, only for them both to be shushed by everyone else so Thanos wouldn't see where they were hiding.

"A-Alright, Let's go." Peter stated, nervously. He had a feeling that all of this would end up badly- His Spider sense was never wrong, but he still agreed, because he- They all!- needed to try and take the monster down.

Quill spoke up, "Alright, Drax, you distract him, Stark, go in on his right and attack him with all you have. Strange, you go in with Stark. I'll attack his left side. Mantis, we need you to paralyse him."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, having not heard his name in all that. "What do I do?"

Quill released a deep breath, looking Peter in the eyes. "Kid, you're the strongest out of all of us with your spider strength. You get the gauntlet."

Peters eyes widened in shock, realising how important that was.

"No! He could get himself killed!" Tony shouted, glaring at Quill, and squeezing down on Peters shoulders to make sure that he was still there.

"Mr Stark, it's alright. I can do this." Peter reassured his mentor, smiling shakily at the Man.

"Kid..." Tony whispered, shaking his head.

"I'll kill you if you die." Tony joked, though he seemed serious.

"Enough with all the sappiness! We need to do this now!" Quill shouted, standing up from his crouched position, stretching.

"Yeah!" Drax exclaimed, following Quill in his movements, everyone else doing the same.

"On 3. 1... 2... 3!" With that, they all sprung forward, charging towards Thanos, Peter hanging back as he waited for Mantis to do her thing.

Finally, Thanos was frozen where he was, though it was obvious he was struggling to escape his paralysis.

"Hurry! I can't hold this for much longer!" Mantis shouted over to Peter, the Kid rushing forward, and extending his webs, until they wrapped around the gauntlet. With all his might, he pulled, but the gauntlet wouldn't budge.

Ditching the webs, Peter grabbed onto the gauntlet with his hands, feeling Thanos shake. When Peter was starting to think there was no hope, the gauntlet moved, inch by inch sliding off of Thanos' hand, until finally, it was in Peters arms, the boy shocked by what he had accomplished.

"Peter! Run! He's about to break free!" Mantis yelled, Peter doing just that, springing a web towards the top of the crashed ship, and swinging to the top of it, watching Thanos finally break free, and smash everybody there.

"No!" The Man yelled in rage, whipping his head back and forth to see who had it.

Meanwhile, Peter was staring down at the gauntlet he had in his arms.

Everything had been explained to him- Including how Thanos was going to use the gauntlet in order to kill off half the universe's population.

And that's when an idea struck him.

He could do it. He could wipe out Thanos' army, including Thanos himself. He had the gauntlet, but now he needed the other two.

Swinging down, Peter quickly apologized, and grabbed Stevens necklace, ignoring the zap of pain that left his hand with burns beyond what he'd seen before, and wrapping the stone with webs so it wouldn't hurt his human- Hybrid?- body

"Sorry, Doctor." With that, Peter swung off back to the ship, quickly searching the ship to find the teleporter.

And find it he did, all with the shouts of his team echoing in his brain.

The last thing he saw before vanishing off to earth, was Tony's face, frantically searching for him- And the gauntlet.

"Kid!"

"Sorry, Mr Stark."

And then he was gone, Tony rushing back to help the others, thinking that Peter was only taking it to Wakanda.

"Where the hell did the Kid go, Stark?!" Steven shouted, behind a large piece of debris from the ship that blocked Thanos' view from him, now that he was severely weakened without the power of the stone to back him up- But that wouldn't stop him from fighting, no way in hell.

"He's taken the gauntlet back to Wakanda. Stay here." Tony informed, before jumping back into the fight, giving a battle cry.

"Damn idiot. He didn't need the stone for that!" Steven shouted out, leaning back against the debris, getting ready to spring out at a moments notice.

"So the Spider has gone back to Earth with my gauntlet and the Infinity stone, then? It right where I need it!" Thanos shouted, pushing past everyone, and running up to the ship, all watching him go in shock.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, flying up to try and stop Thanos from getting to Earth.

"Get out of my way, fly." Thanos stated, whacking Iron Man out of the air, and watching him go flying in satisfaction.

"I need to go and get my gauntlet back." The man followed the familiar path of his ship to the teleporter, smirking evily.

"Well, Kid, you made a big mistake." Thanos disappeared, no longer on the planet Titan.

He was on Earth, now.

* * *

Spider Man landed just inside the barrier, cursing as he was now in the middle of a swarm of monsters, whose attention was now on him. Correction, their attention was on the item in his hands.

Apparently, the rest of his team saw the gauntlet too, wide eyed as they watched the aliens simultaneously attack him, all of them racing towards him, but none getting their on time.

They all thought he was dead...

However, they all exclaimed a shout of relief when they saw the familiar form wearing red and blue spandex spring into the air, connected to a web that was hanging off of Thors hammer.

"The Man of Spiders is alright!" Thor exclaimed, grinning happily at the sight of the Kid.

He swung towards where Visions Infinity stone was being extracted, landing outside the door, and running in.

"Where's the stone?!" Peter exclaimed, seeing the stone carefully resting on a tray next to Vision.

"I have just finished extracting it from him. Why do you need it?" Shuri questions, narrowing her eyes at Spider Man, who she hadn't met before.

That was before her eyes landed on the gauntlet.

"Oh! You have the gauntlet! Let me see!" Shuri exclaimed, eyes twinkling and extending her arms.

"There's no time! Thanos is on his way, and I need the Stone! Now!" Peter shouted, growing frustrated.

Shuri shook her head, denying him from grabbing it. "I'm sorry, but I cannot give you the stone." As soon as she said that, however, Peter jumped forward, picking the stone up, and dashing out the door, Shuri cursing loudly.

Pressing an alarm on the wall, she shouted into a microphone.

"A man looking like a Spider has grabbed the stone! Don't let him escape!"

However, it was too late. Peter was out the door, now atop of the building, and placing his hand in the gauntlet, before placing the stone in it's rightful place on the gauntlet, the glow it made catching everyone's attention, humans and aliens alike.

"Spider Man! What are you doing?!" Captain America shouted, taking a small step forward.

However, Peter didn't reply, simply using the power the stones gave him.

Before anyone could move, Peter was screaming in agony, panting heavily as he tried his best to control the pain he felt.

Through his pain filled mind, he thought of his wish. He wanted all of Thanos' army gone, including Thanos.

The Stones glowed brightly, Peter now shouting even louder.

At that moment, Thanos appeared, eyes widening at the sight everyone was set on.

"You idiots! Don't let them win!" Thanos exclaimed, not staying in his place to watch his army rush forward and towards Spider Man, as he himself did so.

The people of Wakanda and the Heroes watched in shock as the aliens simply ran past them all, instead choosing to stop Peter.

It was then that Tony and the rest of his group appeared, searching frantically around the scene, before their eyes landed on the top of the tower, where Thanos was currently at the bottom of.

"Kid!" Tony yelled, but then caught onto what he was doing.

"Peter! Stop! This will kill you!" Iron Man flew into the air, going as fast as he could to the top of the building, towards Peter, where Thanos had almost reached.

"I-I'm sorry... Mr Stark... Everyone..." Peter managed to get out, before everything went white.

When the world became clear again, everyone looked around, seeing the aliens starting to poof into clouds of black, until they were gone.

One by one, they all disappeared, until Thanos was left, kneeling on the ground, and puffing, trying his best to fight off what was being done to him.

But he couldn't, and soon enough, he vanished too.

Cheering started up, but that was cut off abruptly as Peter fell off the roof, not trying to catch himself.

"Peter!" Tony shouted, flying from where he had just landed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Kid? Kid?! Peter! Wake up!" Tony exclaimed, mask flipping upward to get a better look at the Kid.

Thor, followed by the rest of the Avengers, ran towards the 2 of them, kneeling on the ground in a circle surrounding the pair.

"M-Mr Stark...?" Peter whispered croakily, Tony pulling the Spider Man mask off of his head, to see the boys eyes half lidded.

"Peter, it's alright. You're gonna be okay, you have to be!" Tony yelled, grabbing Peters face in his hands.

"Look at me, Peter. It's fine. It's alright. You're alright."

They all sucked in a breath when Peter simply shook his head.

"N-No... 'M sorry Mr Stark..." Peter spoke, closing his eyes- It felt so much better than keeping them open.

"Kid! Peter!" Tony yelled once more, unexpected tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Peter... Don't leave us... Don't leave me..." Tony whispered, pulling Peter into a hug.

"Please..."

"M-Mr Stark... Do you- Do you know why I call you that...?" Peter suddenly asked, peering his eyes open to look at the side of the Mans head.

Without pulling back, Tony shook his head, asking without saying anything, "Why?"

"B-Because... Because if- If I called you Tony I would have gotten t-too close... I mi-might have accidentally called you dad..." Everyone gasped at that. They all knew Peter didn't have a father, or mother for that matter. And to think he sees _Tony Stark_ as a father of all people...

"You know why I call you Kid?" When Peter shook his head slightly, Tony continued.

"Because I'm too damn embarrassed to say Son..." Peter laughed at that, but that was interrupted by his breath hitching.

"Peter?" Tony questioned, pulling back to look at the closed eyes of Peter Parker, before pulling him close once more, and hiding his face in Peters neck.

With nothing else to lose, Peter whispered, "D-Dad...? Make sure nobody forgets... Their friendly n-neighbour Spider-Man..." And that was the moment, Tony Stark felt Peters heart stop beating...

" _Peter!_ "

' _I'm sorry_ ' were the words left unspoken.


End file.
